Justice League (DCAMU)
The Justice League is a global crime fighting organization that first appears in the DCAMU movie continuity that starts with Justice League: War. Background A string of kidnappings occur in Gotham City; they incriminate Batman because of video evidence. Green Lantern stops a kidnapping before attacking the abductor, a Parademon, and Batman jumps in to save him from defeat. The Parademon attacks them; Batman and Green Lantern chase it into the sewers, where it charges a Mother Box and explodes. They examine the box, deduce its extraterrestrial origin, and ask Superman for an explanation. At S.T.A.R. Labs, they examine another Mother Box supplied by the Flash, with the father of Victor Stone, Silas Stone, leading the investigation. Superman, who fought with a Parademon before thinks Batman and Green Lantern are working with it, and so fights them. The two are no match for Superman, with the feud only ceasing when Batman calls him “Clark” and Superman discovers Batman is Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy. The trio work together against the Parademons. On planet Apokolips, Darkseid orders his servant Desaad to invade Earth due to the heroes discovery of his plan. Victor and Silas argue over Silas’ belief that metahumans are more important than football. Superman, Batman and Green Lantern realize an invasion has begun when the Mother Box activates and several "Boom Tubes" crop up across the world. The Mother Box at S.T.A.R. Labs explodes and generates a Boom Tube when Victor is holding it. The explosion incorporates the technology in the box to Victor’s mutilated body. As Parademons assault the lab, Silas rushes Victor to an advanced medical bed and uses experimental technology on him. Parademons appear and attack around the world. The Box’s technology spliced with Victor’s body fuses itself with the various technologies around the room. It transforms Victor into Cyborg, with a body capable of revamping and adapting itself. Just as the Flash saves the scientists, Cyborg learns of Apokolips, Darkseid, and his invasion plan. He learns the Parademons are citizens of planets conquered by Darkseid, spliced with his technology, allowing him to mind-control them into serving as an army for conquering other planets. Billy Batson sees a Parademon outside and turns into the superhero Shazam. Air Force One fights the Parademons in the skies, and Wonder Woman and Superman saves them. When the heroes gather, Cyborg explains the invasion is a prologue to the terraforming of Earth. Darkseid arrives and proves to be a challenging foe to the heroes. Darkseid fires his Omega Beams at The Flash and Superman, Superman gets knocked out by them and taken by a Parademon. Batman stops Green Lantern from chasing them on his own with an injured arm. He tells Green Lantern to consider the lives at stake than his appearance as a hero, and unmasks, explaining his parents’ murder drove him to fight crime. Batman lets himself get captured to save Superman. Green Lantern plans to strip Darkseid of his Omega Beams by destroying his eyes. Batman goes through a portal to Apokolips, where he escapes the Parademon and stops DeSaad from turning Superman into a Parademon. Superman is unstable and aggressive because of the Parademon brainwashing, and he strangles DeSaad to death, attacking both Parademons and Batman. Batman reasons with him, helping him restore his true self. On Earth, after Darkseid’s eyes get destroyed, Cyborg reopens the Boom Tubes to send Darkseid and his army back to Apokolips. Darkseid fights back, and with Superman and Batman’s help, the group force him through the portal. With the world saved, the superheroes gain the public’s trust and celebrated at the White House. The group then become the Justice League to combat further threats. Personnel The Justice League was made up 7 core members at the time of Darkseid's invasion: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Shazam. Later, Aquama, his wife Mera, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkman and Martian Manhunter joined as well. Facilities The Justice League originally had no unified headquarters, but later operated out of S.T.A.R Labs, and Batman revealed plans for a Watchtower. Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:United States